


Negotiations

by RedTeamShark



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergent Porn, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubricating Cock, bottom!Fjord, c2e45 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Fjord tries to talk his way out of being eaten by a dragon. He succeeds, technically.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting the dub con warning on this work because while Fjord certainly, uh, enjoys himself and initiates the sex, it's still very much a "have sex as opposed to being killed" situation which I'm sure isn't everyone's idea of "enthusiastic consent." Tread with caution, here there be dragons.

If there's one thing he's learned from his recent... negotiations with the former Captain Avantika, it's how dangerous seduction as distraction can be for both parties.

But staring down the massive form of a blue dragon, with none of his allies at his side, with no visible means of escape... There's little else Fjord can think to do.

"I mean no disrespect, nor do I intend to trespass. Perhaps there is something I could give you, some task I could perform, that will satisfy you more than having me as a meal." He feels a weight drop into his stomach as one large claw rakes out, winces against what will surely tear him in two... But no blow comes. When Fjord opens his eyes again, the dragon has only encircled him in its arms.

"You wish to provide me with a service, rather than a meal? Are you certain you can handle the task I require?"

Anything is better than being eaten. He summons the falchion to his side, holds it steady. "I have many talents that may surprise even one as wise as you are."

The snort of breath sends electricity crackling up his spine, huge claws prodding into his back and making him stumble. “Put that toy away, I don’t require your… _meager_ fighting abilities.” The form that pulls itself up before him is massive, terrifying, looming over him and leaning down. The falchion drops from Fjord’s hand and clatters to the ground before vanishing, his legs trembling as he takes a step back. “Do you truly believe yourself capable of _satisfying_ one such as me?”

He’s starting to believe it less and less. Fjord swallows his nerves, his neck craning up, eyes meeting the dragon’s with as much steadiness as he can muster. “I do.”

“Well then, let’s see what you look like under that armor.”

Seduction as distraction. The others will be here soon and they’ll all kill it and _never speak of this again_. He should only have to wait--less than a minute? Surely they’ll have come right after him. Surely.

His mind’s eye plays it out for him as he starts to pull his armor off, Caleb’s bright gaze on the books, Nott’s eager encouragements to look through _all_ of them. The others, rifling through the room and calling out what trinkets they find. Did they even notice he left? Do they even know how to follow?

It’s better not to think about how long it’s taking them to follow him.

He drops his armor aside carefully, stands before the dragon in his loose shirt and pants, his feet now bare, bone dust grinding between his toes. The beast leans into him, nudges its nose against his torso and sends sparks over his nearly exposed skin. When its mouth opens he has a moment to suppose that he’s been tricked into taking off his armor to make himself easier to eat, before those teeth carefully hook onto his shirt and tug it up, over his head. A smooth tongue glides over his bare chest, leaving his muscles trembling under it.

“Yes… You’ll do quite nicely…” The laughter that nudges against the side of his neck makes his skin prickle in an entirely different way, just as the claws that rake down his spine, almost careful, send an entirely different shower of sparks over his skin. Fjord twitches inside his pants, a low whine in the back of his throat.

“Please…”

“Creatures like you are so… _needy_. If you insist on begging, do so properly.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Fjord drops to his knees, tongue darting out to lick his lips, eyes sliding down the underside of the dragon’s body and--

Oh.

Well, at least his plan seems to be working.

His brain shifts gears, from his own wants and needs to the _plan_ , the way to _survive_ this nightmare that they’ve fallen into. Fjord crawls forward on his knees, reaches up and barely ghosts his fingers along the dragon’s stiffening cock. “Please… Let me satisfy you. Let me show you what sort of pleasure a creature like me can provide.” He tongue flicks out, skims over the head of the dragon’s cock and he shudders. Not the worst taste, not worse than the salt water that burns his throat when he wakes up from those dreams… the texture leaves something to be desired, though, the thin coating of sliminess it leaves on his lips.

Above him, the dragon rumbles, a growl that he hopes he’s properly hearing as desire. “You wish to have your jaw broken, perhaps? Your throat so full air cannot pass? I think I can last longer than you can hold your breath.”

Fjord _doesn’t_ challenge that, as much as his first instinct is to say he can hold his breath for a surprisingly long time. There is the broken jaw to consider, after all. He provides another slow lick of his tongue over the head of the dragon’s cock, his eyes closed as he swallows the strange fluid there. “While I think it would surprise you what I can swallow… I’m only interested in doin’ what you desire of me.”

“Good.” This time the growl is _definitely_ a laugh, the large claw that wraps around him pulling him back slightly. The dragon’s claw pushes his trousers down, the fabric straining but through whatever luck he might have, not ripping. Fjord turns as he’s manipulated to, presses his chest down to the floor and spreads his legs to present himself to the dragon.

Now would be an excellent time for the rest of his friends to _not_ figure out how to follow him.

The tongue that runs against him sends the same electricity through his muscles as it did on his chest, this time focusing on only one area, pushing deeper and causing him to shake with strange stimulation. His cock is hard and heavy between his legs, leaking pre-cum to the floor before he’s even aware of how aroused he is. The little pulses of electricity inside him seem to be doing something to him, something intense and previously unexperienced that has his focus not on his arousal but only on the strange new sensation.

“You taste _delicious_ ,” the words breathe against his spine and he tenses once again, waits for the jaws to clamp down on him. The dragon shifts over him, something nudging at his entrance, sliding slick over his hole and suddenly Fjord wishes he’d just let himself be eaten. How is he supposed to fit a _dragon cock_ inside himself? _Why_ did he think this was a good plan?

It’s a slow process, eased by the tongue that prepared him, by the slickness oozing from the tip of the dragon’s cock, but the size… He groans, bites down on his arm to keep himself quiet as he’s stretched and filled. It could be hours, days, an eternity that the dragon pushes into him, finally ceasing when his body simply won’t hold more. Fjord whines in the back of his throat, his eyes squeezing shut.

“You offered this, morsel.”

“It ain’t…” He pants out the words, body trembling as he pushes himself back, tries to take in more of the dragon’s length. “It ain’t _regret_ I’m feelin’ right now.”

The laughter rumbles against his back, one clawed hand wrapping around him and _squeezing_ , letting him feel the press of the cock inside him. How he’s not dead is a mystery for another day, his body jolting with pleasure, cock twitching against his distended stomach as he cums wholly untouched. The dragon doesn’t move against him, doesn’t try to fuck him, simply squeezes and releases, slow, steady motion. Though he’s dazed from orgasm, from the (complete stupidity, if he’s being honest) overwhelming feeling of being so _full_ , Fjord gets the hint after a moment, squeezes his muscles down as well as he can.

The sensation, the slow squeeze-and-release around him, the warmth that pools inside him… none of it is even close to how he’s had sex before, but there’s something so _wrong_ about it, so different, that Fjord finds himself enthralled. He wants to feel more of it, he wants this dragon to hold him down and use him, he wants to be filled with its cum until he’s nearly bursting.

“What a curious morsel you are…” The hand around him tightens and Fjord squeezes his eyes shut as the world shifts, as the dragon lies back and pulls him down on top of itself. It gives him more control, pushes his shaking muscles to their brink as Fjord slowly pulls himself up the dragon’s cock and lowers himself back down.

His hand wraps around his own length, stirring again despite the recent orgasm, stroking himself slowly and steadily, squeezing in time with his motions. Oh sweet hells, if he survives this, if they all survive this, he is never telling _anyone_ about it.

Electricity crackles up his spine and Fjord lets out a shout, pain mingled with pleasure as below him the dragon laughs again. “Focus on your task, small one.” His back arches, his eyes rolling back as the cock inside him twitches. “You so boldly promised satisfaction.”

He squeezes down on instinct, lowers himself as far as he can possibly go and slowly pulls up until he’s almost empty. Fjord slides down that slicked cock again, his body trembling, his mouth open in soundless moans as he takes the very breath from him.

And it’s that moment that the dim glow of the chamber brightens in a flash, as two shouting figures tumble into the dragon’s lair with him. One of them lands hard, groans in pain and shakes her hand, while the other impacts with just as much force but apparently doesn’t feel it, standing up and looking around.

He locks eyes with Jester and tenses up, just as the dragon cums into him.

“Fjord?”

Even over its satisfied bellow, he can hear the fear in her voice. Even over the sensation of its cum filling him, a sensation he’d been craving seconds ago, Fjord can feel the cold panic that swallows him whole. He secured their safe passage, he wants to say, all they have to do is figure out how to get out and leave while he keeps the dragon distracted.

He manages none of this, only groans and drops forward, his head resting on the beast’s chest as his cock twitches in his hand with another orgasm.

Yep, he definitely should have let the dragon eat him.


End file.
